Re-Write of Forever and Ever
by CrimsonV27
Summary: Bella decides to get her forever, be turned and join the guard of The Volturi. Only to find that the forever she was looking for, to be by herself and explore the world was going to be changed by the power of a king's love.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the `Forever and Ever` Re-Write**

The lights of the city blurred past my window. This was always my favorite part of the trip, coming back home. Barely anyone on the Peter-pan bus. Laying across the row of seats at night, looking at the bright screen of my phone, music coming from my earbuds. I looked around and there was only three of us, we didn't know each other and sometimes that's scary but there was a calm aroma in the bus that would calm anyone to sleep.

This is how its been for the last four years of my life. After they, he left, my life has been exploring the world and capturing the moment with my camera. It was the only thing that soothed the aching hole in my heart. I've got plenty of money, do gigs all over the place for modeling agencies and up and rising fashion designers. I had no worries.

As I laid my head against the cool glass of the window. We were on a bridge and the full moon laid out on the water creating a beautiful reflection made a smile break through my lips. If only I could have this life forever. _Forever_. My mind went back to the days with the.. the Cullens. I was going to live _forever_ and share it with the ones I loved living all over the world. No. No, I wasn't going to let my mind go back to the dark ages of my life.

I redirected my eyes and thoughts to the screen of my phone. I was looking through pictures of my friends, Angela and Leah. They were the only two that I truly missed.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a commercial. Stupid Pandora, but I still refused to pay the one dollar to take them off. While waiting through the commercial, I noticed what they were talking about. It was Saint Marcus day in Italy. I scoffed at the irony of the whole thing. They believe he got rid of the vampires but he is one himself. I had only been told of the Volturi in a very long story. They told me they would protect me from being found out. I had a special gift, and they would want it.

I remember asking _him_ what happened to people once they joined I remember the look he gave me when I said that, I guess there was too much interest in my voice. But what if I did go and join them, I could have my _forever_. They were royalty. _No no no no no_. No Bella you will not go there, you will not be forced to worship to those Vampires.

I pushed those tempting ideas to the back of my mind and focused on the song that was playing, softly humming the tune.

I got off the bus with only my backpack and computer bag while my camera was strapped like a necklace around my neck. The station was always full but surprisingly it wasn't this day, only a few stray people headed off to do there own thing at 2 am in the morning.

After grabbing a sandwich from the Twenty-four hour Subway I sat at the station not ready to get up and hail a taxi just yet. I thought about going to Volterra again. But then again pushed it even farther back in my head.

Quickly getting up to make my journey to my hotel so I didn't do anything stupid I hailed a taxi and jumped in.

"Where can I take you mammy?" the taxi driver asked me in a thick Jersey accent.

"The Shelton across the city." I say as the man puts on his indicator to make a U-turn.

It was about a half an hour drive so I took out my laptop and uploaded the pictures that I took from my camera. The girl was wearing a red knee length jacket and black ballet shoes. She was walking down the street but her legs looked very graceful in the shot, almost like she was dancing. The red jacket reminded me of the Saint Marcus Day Parade. I groaned, exiting out of the page and looking at the airport flights trying to see where I could get a good deal to go next.

At the top of the list were flights to go to Niagara Falls, I could get some amazing shots out there. I kept on scrolling down deciding against it. The next one that came up was an amazingly low priced flight to Volterra for the parade. Maybe they were signs that I should go. I could get changed, serve in the Volturi Guard and then leave after a couple of years. Be a nomad and see even more beautiful parts of the world. I looked up smiling to myself.

"Excuse me sir, I actually think I'll go to the airport." I say the excitement showing through my every word. I got back down to setting up my flight. A one way ticket to Volterra.

While most people spend all of their time below the clouds, I spend it above. The plane wasn't very full do to the fact that this was a brand new last minute deal that was put out at 2:30 am. I got the window seat!

As I sipped on a glass of Strawberry Champagne and listened to to some slow music, I thought about if they would even turn me. The Volturi kings Marcus, Cauis and Aro, were from what I heard, evil _people_. If you could even call them that. They only wanted a shiny new toy to add to their collection. They were only interested in gaining power. They might not even want me, they might just think that I am just some lying human and kill me. But then again, how would I know about them?

If they did kill me, that would be alright, I never did anything wrong. I went to church occasionally. I could go to the Heavens and see the one place that I couldn't see here on Earth. But even if I was bound to go to Hell that would be okay as well. I'm sure it will be beautiful in its own diabolical way.

So I go to Volturi get changed and get my _forever_ or I get an early pass and go and see a place I've never seen before. The second one wasn't the most appealing but I was willing to take that chance.

I felt my stomach tighten as we were landing, I loved the feeling. It gives you a weird sense of adrenaline once you get off the plane. That was what I needed at the moment.

I grabbed the little luggage that I had with me to get off the plane. I dropped my foot to the steps getting used to the feel of gravity. As soon as I got out of the airport I hailed a taxi. Jumping in to the car I wasn't to sure where I should tell the taxdriver to take me. He looked at me expectantly, while I just starred back thinking of something to say.

" _Dove vuoi andare signora simpatica_?" He asked in what I guessed was Italian. I sat there before saying, "Volterra?" More like asked.

As he drove I took out my camera and wined down my window snapping pictures as we went. It was an hour drive until I saw a beautiful castle approaching and all around there were people in red cloaks all about walking in one direction. If I wanted to get to the castle entrance I would have to go through the crowd. As so as that became obvious the taxi stopped I looked at the man who was talking to another man. He wasn't paying attention to me so I just put some money on the seat and exited the car quietly.

Making my way through the crowd was hard, people flipping you the finger and saying things in a different language that sounded like gibberish to my ears. Finally I made it to the other side of the big crowd. Sweat falling down my face and my black skinny jeans feeling tight than ever. I found myself standing in front of a water fountain, I appreciated the little droplets of water that splashed and bounced their way all over my body.

I stood there for about twenty minutes admiring the scene before me. I took one photo, it was a record. The whole while I felt someones eyes on me but I was so caught up in beautiful setting that I didn't feel the need to turn around and look.

I was pulled away from my trance by a cool hand roughly grabbing my arm. I turn around to see blood red eyes behind a hooded cloak. I knew they were expecting me.

 _Now is not the time to be having second guesses Bella._ I say to myself as I walk down the hall to where I knew my life was going to begin or end. Walking calmly but quickly, taking in my surroundings wondering how on earth the people here knew anything about how to get around this labyrinth of a place. Although I must admit that the paintings and carvings were beautiful. The halls were lit up by only torches, that were positioned directly under carvings of things that I couldn't make out to being anything but a war in a fire city. If that made any sense at all. Each corner we turned I expected a blood thirsty vampire to come out and attack me. I had a feeling that it was the type of vibe they were trying to portray.

In front of me walking is the vampire who had pulled me from to my admiring. Though that seemed like hours ago..

He had told me at the beginning of our mini journey that I was expected, I had asked how they knew I would come. In return I got nothing but silence. But that only lead me to wanting to ask more questions. Obviously I didn't ask.

We walked deeper and deeper into the heart of the castle, there were very few doors but tons of hall ways. To calm my nerves I focused my attention on the statue that was ahead and almost cried out at the complete vivid image it was. A group of people being attacked my a trio of newborns. The look of horror on their faces adding more to the scene to make you cringe, yet be so captivated by how pure, absolute, enticing and beautiful it truly was. I had learned along the way in my profession to find the beauty in everything. It was one of the ways I was able to love Ed-him. Able to love him

I hadn't noticed that we came to a stop and as the doors to the elevator opened and the man gestured for me to go in, I started to hear the soft and upbeat classical elevator music. He stepped in behind me and the heavy metal doors shut behind us. I marveled at all the buttons in that one room that is ever moving, it was like the elevator in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. That was when I realized that we were indeed way underground.

We stepped out and there was a small desk with a lady sitting behind it. She had olive skin and short wavy hair. She stood at our arrival and greeted us in a manor that was way to, _human?_ Yes, she was human. I stared at here as we walked away. Only looking away when I remembered that it was rude.

''Hello Giana,'' said my escort, ''how do you do?''

''I'm doing quite well, Felix. Thanks for asking.'' she politely replied, taking a seat once again and refocusing back on her laptop, it was about the most modern thing I had seen in the place besides the elevator. We walked until a door was in sight and I knew we had arrived.

On the sides of the doors there stood two of the guard who couldn't have been any older then fifteen. The blonde girl was beautiful with small features that wanted you to believe that she was innocent and a angel from above, I would have been fooled if it weren't for the look that she was giving me. It made me want to shrivel up and die, the utter disgust was completely frightening. It didn't take a genius to know it was because I am human.

My eyes quickly shifted from her and on to the boy on the other side of the door. He had dark brown hair and soft features like the other girl, but his eyes weren't like hers they were calm, polite and didn't linger. They went to the vampire in front of me where he gave a slight nod and the doors were thrown open. I flinched waiting for the noise that I was sure to hear but as the seconds ticked by they never came and I relaxed.

The person who had escorted me to the throne room ushered me forward noting my hesitation. My calm was quickly turning into nervousness as I walked in and it was completely empty except for me and the three men I knew to be sitting up the small staircase.

The one on the far left didn't bother to look up when I had entered. He had red eyes that looked depressed and in big need of a friend to talk to. He had long hair that went just below the second button on his black shirt that was dark brown and wavy. He had a handsome face, broad shoulders and what looked like a tall frame. My eyes went to the man on the far right. He had shoulder length snow white hair that was pushed behind his ears. He had a small jaw and small thin lips that were held tight in a grim line and as my eyes roomed his face his eyes matched his mouth with the look of annoyance. The last man in the middle was the one who made me relax his face held a big and welcoming smile he looked almost child like with long, sleek and raven black hair. He was a work of art. A perfect jaw and beautiful eyes that didn't make me flinch at the colors as the others had. I was tempted to gasp at the complete flawlessness of this man. He stood and seemed to bounce on his feet as he buttoned his jacket and walked down the steps clapping his hands together once and keeping them together.

''Why, if it isn't little Isabella Swan, we have been expecting you my dear.'' he said pausing as if expecting me to be completely cool and collected. I wasn't, I was still in the state of being dazzled by this Greek god that stood before me. He gave me an expecting look cocking his head, clasping his hands in encouragement.

''H-how?'' I questioned wincing at how stupid I sounded. For someone who was so confident hours ago, I sure was acting slow.

''All in good time.'' He says turning on his heals to walk back to his royal chair. ''Now tell me darling what brings you to Volterra?'' I stood there in the middle of the room before the three most powerful vampires. Dumbstruck and confused. I had no idea what spell was being played on me, seeing that I didn't- couldn't remember why I was there or even my own name. My eyes fell to the floor where they searched for something to say while my hands sneaked up my arms, as I purposely letting my hair fell in my face. But my actions did nothing to block the curious and waiting stares that the kings of the vampire world were giving me.

 **Third person**

The kings had heard all about the girl, from a little bird who had come to visit. Though they don't know what brought the girl there, do to the defiance of the bird. They were growing impatient.


	2. Chapter 2

_Say something Bella, say something._ I chant to myself over, and over. _Just tell them the same thing you were thinking before._ I heard footsteps walking toward me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as goosebumps started to form on every inches of my body.

The sound of his shoes hitting the marble floor echoed through the whole room and bounced off the walls and ceilings. I felt the air catching in my throat and for what felt like eternity I wasn't able to breath. My hands went to my neck and my face twisted at what was happening to me, nothing was restricting me from breathing but I still felt like my windpipe had been cut off. My face was was getting warm and my head started pounding.

Looking up I saw the smirk on the white-haired king's face and the complete and utter curiosity in the eyes of the king that was walking toward me at human pace. I was sure I was going to die as his body was a foot before my own and his hand went up, his fingers landing to caress the side of my face. His hold grew tighter as his facial expression turned to frustration and my heart was slowing down in despair.

I had no energy left within me to ponder about why he was acting so, I had no energy to do anything. Letting my head fall back and my hair un-shield my face, my knees gave out, a fog of black butterflies fluttering to take over my vision and my mind went blank.

 **Third person**

Bella lays in the king sized bed, in the room stands a row of Vampires. All standing and waiting for something else to happen. All eager to figure out what was going on, and why Bella had come there. The little bird who had went to Volturi to warn them of Bella's arrival and plead with The Volturi to send Bella home safely and let The Cullen family off on a warning was even deeper down in the ground then they were. If that little bird really thought that was going to happen then it was insane. The Volturi was dangerous and had a strict reputation to keep up with, they didn't want to appear soft heartened toward this insignificant human, not even toward The Cullen family whose leader had been the best of friends with the Volturi King. No, Absolutely not. Someone was going to have to pay the price.

 **Unknown Point of View**

She was perfection. Her body looked as if it had been sculpted by that god up in the sky, the god I didn't believe in until this very moment. From the way her moistened with sweat hair clung to her face to the way her silk eyelashes were reaching out to grasp my attention and pull it to her. The way her plump rosy red lips pouted and opened to suck in air causing the breasts perky and ripe upon her chest to arise dragging the man out deep within me.

 **Bella's point of view**

 _I was scared, scared like nothing else. Fear was all I knew as I walked down that path deeper and deeper with every step, using all my energy to drag one foot in front of the other. All I could see was his white hand in mine as he guided me throughout the forest, the rest of his body was just a black fog._

 _Suddenly we came to stop and he disappeared, he was gone. Where did he go? Why would he leave me here? Now confusion was all I knew. The day was going by in a flash, the noon sky turned dark, grey clouds came over me and rain started to pour down hard._

 _My body was laid out on the forest floor as my clothes clung to my body from being drowned in water. My chest heaved up and down fighting to breath through the water filling my nose and mouth._

 _It took all my energy to try and stand. The world was spinning and clouds of him were started to appear in and out of my vision._

 _Vines like rope rapped around my feet, hands, neck and torso. I laid there, I was trapped there. I aged for what seemed like years. Moss taking over my body, grass growing higher and higher to cover my body. I was stuck, gone, invisible with out him..._

 **leave a review, hope you guys enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person**

It was late night and Bella's unconsciousness had turned to slumber. She lays there in unknown heat of being watched and vulnerable. To the Leaders before her a few things had become very apparent, from what the bird has told them and what they were able to get out of her. They knew that Bella was not afraid to die, they knew that Bella could pose a treat to them if she somehow found away around the Volturi system. And to them, she has. They were on edge because for once in the existence of the Volturi, they barely knew anything.

It was quite a sight to behold. A pitch black room with four vampires and one human who was completely unaware that she was not alone. She tugged at her skin and grasped at the sheets, itching away the images from her dream.

Bella got up from the bed In search of a light and when she finally switched it on, the breath halted in her throat and her body jumped back in surprise. There they all stood. Their blood red eyes, dark clothing and posture that spoke ages of power was almost too much for Bella to take in. But she did and stood tall at the means of not being perceived as stupid which she was sure they had already deemed her as.

She no longer wanted to be a waste of their time so she spoke," I have come because I want to join you all."

The white haired king laughed out loud at her straight forwardness,"And what makes you believe that we would like you to?" He spat these words to her like he had tasted something foul. She visibly though before Bella had a chance to react or even reply, Aro raised his hand to silence his brother and cocked one of his eyebrow with a step forward to Bella.

He slowly raised his hand out in front of him and motioned for her to move towards him. Her knees wobbly as she put one foot in front of the other until she reached him. Her eyes scanned the vampire faces before she hesitantly lifted her hand to rest on Aro's. He watched her like he wanted to devour her, as if he hadn't been nourished in years. But sweet Bella knew better, she had heard of Aro's gift. She didn't like the idea of being exposed to him but that was one of the things she knew she had to accept upon arriving there. She wouldn't have much privacy.

''So. Isabella," he spoke flicking his tongue,"how do **you** know of our kind?"

She took deep breaths before she poke, forcing herself to bring back those old memories that she always tried so hard to avoid."The Cullens."

"And they didn't change you?" he questioned, not to the fact that she was obviously still human but because of the fact that that leader of The Olympic Clan was one great friend of his. Carlisle had betrayed him horribly, not that it was that big of a shocker considering the little bird's confession so far. They hadn't told him of anything having to do with Bella. That was a big mistake.

Aro had fallen silent his mind racing about what could possibly be wrong. Something was going on. Aro's gift was falling short, first he wasn't able to read the thoughts of the little bird being held somewhere far away. But now he wasn't able to read the thoughts of the human who stood before himself and his brothers. The human who he had been soft to since the moment she stepped into the door of the throne room. The personal guard had noticed it and so had his dear brothers. In every single situation similar to this one, the human and the ones who had gone against the rules ad tried to protect the human would be dead. Aro was seeming to lose his power, which was why Cauis was going to have to step in.

Bella stood there. Her mind racing. She knew this wasn't good, the king she feared the most was the one questioning her and she didn't feel like it was going to go anywhere near to what she had wanted the most.

 **Another chapter will be up soon :) I would have put it in but it shoots a little time into the future and this part is already corrected and reviewed.**

 **Also I hope you guys don't mind that I am using your names to reply to your reviews but I just really wanted to replay :)**

 **To Timetravellingshinigame, Thanks a bunch and if you really like Aro fanfics, my favorite is Sunlight by KissKissCrush. Please check it out if you haven't already!**

 **To Babysis64, I hope she is safe too! And you'll have to stick around and see ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've gotten reviews saying that I should stop doing all of the different Point of Views and I was wondering what you guys think. I mean I really can see how it may be confusing but I want your opinions. Okay enjoy readers!**

 **Bella's Point of View**

They have left me in this room for two days counting by how many times the clock on the dresser passed by the 12. Maybe it was because they weren't human and forgot that I had to eat and drink but I really couldn't bring myself to ask. I've already showed up here begging for them to let me join them, they gave me accommodation living in their labyrinth of a home and I wasn't going to ask them for some sort of nourishment. Maybe this was the plan, freaking starve me as torture until they came up with a plan.

I stared at the door knob, I haven't left this room since I've gotten here and to my knowledge no one has come in since the last time they left. The interrogation session was over and though I was scared and my body was shaking the flesh from my bones but I was certain I was going mad from nervousness and the constant setting. I wish the session was still going on, at least that would give me time with them to figure out exactly what it was that they wanted to do with me.

Yes, I was going mad. I hadn't eaten in the time I had spent unconscious so I was looking at more of 3 days without having any food. I stayed put in the bed I laid in for one reason that I didn't want them to catch me walking around if they did come to a decision that they were going to come in, talk or kill me. And two, I didn't want to risk accidently exorcising because at the rate things were going I wasn't going to be eating for a while. The only thing I knew was that my stomach was burning and twisting which was never good mixed with nerves.

 **Third Person**

After two days it seemed that things were starting to get bad in the throne room where the three kings resided in hopes of coming to a decision on what it is they were going to do. Usually this process would be a lot easier with King Aro making the decision and leaving his brothers annoyed by not taking into consideration what they thought. Though the Tables have turned aggressively and Caius was winning and that wasn't in Bella's or The Olympic Coven's favor at all.

Caius's ideas were to torture the little bird and Bella until they could come up with a decision on what to do. He wasn't going to admit it but he was scared for Aro couldn't see the truth with his gift and wanted them all dead. He wanted to be safe rather than sorry. The Cullen's had betrayed them greatly when all they wanted to know was the truth; they have told a human of their existence and that wouldn't be tolerated. Neither would the human who wanted to join them but showed to be no value to The Volturi other than the fact that her mind couldn't be read which happed to be the other reason why he wanted her dead. And Caius pushed to be the one to making the decision, he wanted power and he though he deserved it because of how much his brother was starting to slacken

Marcus was interested in the idea that Aro was showing interest in the human that had showed up. He saw along with the others that Bella was of interest to him but couldn't see exactly what it was, even his gift was being blocked. Though Marcus didn't say anything that had to do with that, he didn't want to see the young girl get killed who seemed to have some type of tie with his brother. He put his input in when he felt necessary but other than that he stayed out of it.

Aro was another story. Aro didn't know what to do, he was aimless. His ideas were to kill all of them because of the pressure that was coming down on his ego. His gift seemed to not work; he was being pushed aside by his brother. He chose not to partake in the other cases the Volturi had within those two days, Aro left the throne room at these times. He went to visit the human guest while she was in slumber.

 **Omg**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys, there is honestly no reason why I couldn't update. Time just goes by so fast and I am so happy to see that people are still reading my stories! I will be updating soon!

p.s has anyone noticed that people haven't been writing stories anymore? We need to change that!


End file.
